


Give me love

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Youtubers, danandphil - Fandom, movies - Fandom
Genre: Avengers cast, Avengers premier, Best Friends, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Support, Engagment, Ex Boyfriend, Ex Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Funny, Humour, Love Story, Marriage, Mental Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Original Characters - Freeform, Possible smut, Pregnancy, Tom is Lauren's best friend, slow build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: Lauren is a college student doing animal care with her best friend Chloe and when Chloe tells her that she's bought V.I.P tickets to see the new avengers for them both, Lauren excitedly accepted, little did she know it was going to change both of their lives forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something new and based rather close to real life events. Enjoy!

Picture for chapter--College was just...awful, I'd recently just gotten out of a very bad relationship and now my ex was making my life a living hell, I wouldn't mind but I hadn't even been the one to have done something wrong in the relationship it was all him, but enough about that. I'd just finished my only classes of the day which were literally just two hours of animal nursing and biology, I started a 10am and finished at 12pm, so now I was sat in the canteen with Abby waiting for my friends. Her full name was Abigail Yates, she had long light brown hair and strange eyes, they were blue mixed with green with a hint of purple. She was currently on her phone messaging people and basically ignoring all human interactions which I didn't really blame her for, this college sucked balls. I had a single earphone in and my blue eyes were scanning all the people in the room. Then suddenly a loud bang on the table in front of me made me jump out of my skin. It was Jos, Jos Thorp he was tall and slim with glasses and dark brown hair he was doing performing arts."I have been looking everywhere for you Lauren."Jos's voice was very excitable as he spoke and I couldn't help but laugh slightly when he spoke."Whats up?"I ask him curiously with a soft smile on my lips, he did a little jump in excitement which only made me laugh all the more."Lauren, I'll see you later yeah? Alex and Kieran have just messaged me to meet them in the glass room."Abby finally pops up as she stands up and grabs her stuff, I just smile at her and wave goodbye."Guess who's back for your upcoming birthday!"Jos exclaims when Abby has left, my eyes furrow at him and then I squeal in excitement as I run with him to meet one of my best friends. Tom Holland. He did performing arts with Jos but he'd been spotted by a talent spotter during one of his acting classes and a few films later and he's the new Spider-Man. He was stood in reception in a grey hoodie and blue jeans with his black lanyard around his neck, he was clearly warning two people I recognised all too well, my ex's best friends. I stopped in my tracks but Tom had seen me out of the corner of his eye. The group walked away angrily and Tom came over to me with open arms."You're back!"I exclaim as I rush into his arms and give him a tight hug."Yeah, I'm back. I'm sorry I left, I've just heard about everything that's gone on...are you okay?"Tom questions me as he pulls back from the hug and looks straight into my blue eyes with his chocolate brown ones."Yeah, I'm fine."I lie to him with a small smile, suddenly someone pokes me in the back and I turn to see my other chocolate eyed best friend, Chloe. Her black hair was worn down and she wasn't wearing the animal care uniform but I just hugged her tightly."I have a surprise for you for your birthday!"Chloe dramatically announces, causing me to smirk at her. She looks over at Tom who just laughs at me."Fine! We can tell her now I guess."Tom says with a heavy sigh and Chloe shows me some tickets, my eyes furrow and I take them from her."I got Tom to save them for us."She explains to me and I read the tickets properly, my eyes shoot up to look at Tom and Chloe who grin at me."This is tickets to the premier of the new avengers movie..."I gasp out and my eyes shoot up to meet Chloe and Tom's, my eyes filled with happiness."We know how much you like the marvel movies..."Chloe starts off explaining the reason why and Tom continues on from where she finished."Which is why, with my help I managed to get the tickets, provide travel and...the other thing is a surprise which Chloe here isn't going to say."Tom smirks at Chloe who just laughs at him before saying."I was excited, okay!"Chloe quickly defends herself with a playful giggle."Thank you...so much!"I hug both Chloe and Tom tightly, this was going to be a very fun weekend in London.

Once I'd gotten home I immediately informed my family about what was happening, they were shocked but happy that I had such good friends. I noticed that my followers on twitter had gone way up because of Tom mentioning me in tweets with Chloe, I smiled to myself and hugged my little Jack Russell called Lady, tightly. She kissed me but then barked when she heard a knock at the front door. I wasn't really dressed properly, I was in some leggings and a vest top, I quickly threw a hoodie on and rushed downstairs to answer the door. I immediately regretted it once I saw who it was, it was my ex."You have a nerve coming to my door."My voice was anger and bitter filled as I scowled at him."I know, I just came to say that this has gotten out of hand."His words and tone were gentle but I knew him better than that, he never apologised unless he wanted something. He was trying to manipulate me, once again."Well, who's fault is that? I really don't care."I comment before slamming the door in his shocked face, I don't give a damn if he's gotten to buses here. He doesn't deserve my sympathy or forgiveness. I had better things to do, like plan for the premier this weekend. I headed up to my room and looked out of the window to see my ex leaving my door, looking rather pissed off. Good. My eyes turned to view all the posters on my wall, I had ones of Loki and the avengers and some were from Tom Hiddlestons other films such as Crimson Peak, I saw the light and only lovers left alive. I'd always fantasied about him but I knew I'd never get him or get to meet him. I lay back thinking about all the possible things that could happen at the weekend and before I knew it I fell asleep.

Song for chapter-- 

We are broken paramore

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more comment and give kudos!


End file.
